Major Disaster
Major Disaster is a former supervillain from DC Comics, who ended up becoming a reluctant anti-hero. He debuted in Green Lantern (volume 2) #43. Biography Paul Booker was Green Lantern's former friend and confidant. Accidentally activating a hidden control panel, he discovered Kalmaku's casebook on Green Lantern. Using this, he found the secret identities of both Green Lantern and the Flash. Armed with his new powers, he set out to kill the crime fighters, but was defeated and was thought to have died in the ensuing explosion. However, the Injustice League were given a chance by Maxwell Lord, the then-chief of the JLI. They somehow managed to stop a terrorist attack and were subsequently sent to the South Pole to form the Justice League Antarctica, along with other nuisances G'nort and the Scarlet Skier. The team was short lived as Disaster destroyed their embassy whilst defeating a waddle of killer penguins. The team, though lacking an embassy, stayed together, acting as bodyguards for Maxwell Lord when he was in a gunshot-induced coma. They also joined the American and European Leagues, the team called the Conglomerate, and the intergalactic bounty hunter Lobo in pitched battle against Despero. Major Disaster, in an effort to stop Despero, turned The team then received an offer from the government to work on their Suicide Squad. Major Disaster agreed, even "volunteering" Multi-Man against his will. They were sent to a small island off the coast of Iceland, to deal with a terrorist situation and an out-of-control genetic experiment. Lifeless, explosive genetic constructs who looked like kids killed Big Sir. The rest of the 'children' were shrunk by Multi-Man, who had that power in his current incarnation. Multi-Man was shot through the head soon after, but in the past he has come back from worse. Unfortunately, Clock King, who had no such powers, was shot repeatedly. In the resulting chaos, Major Disaster perceived that Cluemaster saved his life at least twice, before also being shot dead. Cluemaster survived his injuries, but with multiple scars. Disaster stayed with the Squad until Superman gave him a chance to prove his heroic worth in defeating a number of Superman's foes. Booker answered a general call for superheroes by Oracle. Dozens gathered, all to stop the Secret Society of Super Villains from attacking Metropolis. The confrontation, known as the Battle of Metropolis, led to many fatalities on both sides. A character that resembles Major Disaster perished; in an interview DC editor-in-chief Dan DiDio named the character killed as Boss Moxie. Booker, however, has not subsequently appeared since Infinite Crisis #7. However, an artist's rendering of a Black Lantern Major Disaster appeared in the Blackest Night: Director's Cut one-shot. Powers and Abilities Major Disaster's powers originally came from a set of weapons he used to cause natural disasters. Over time, exposure to these weapons made the powers internalize and now Disaster can cause chaos at will. His deal with Neron greatly enhanced his powers, enabling him to see the strands of chaos around him. The disasters he can now control theoretically range from being able to command asteroid showers without breaking a sweat to causing heart attacks, nose bleeds, and even making people trip up. He appears to have no real limitations, though he lacks fine control now. He has devised a force field for himself, using his powers to redirect attacks, though he seems not to use it much. While Major Disaster is adept at creating chaos, it takes him great effort to stop disasters, whether his own or natural. Navigation Category:Redeemed Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Brutes Category:DC Villains Category:Superman Villains